Ferbastyczna szkoła/Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Ross Shor Lyncha i Calum Worthy'ego
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to muzyczno-klipowy odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ross Shor Lynch znany z roli Austina Moona w serialu Austin i Ally, oraz Calum Worthy znany z roli Deza w tym samym serialu prowadzą muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie z piosenkami prawdziwego pierwszego sezonu. Dundersztyc chce się na nich zemścić, ponieważ to on i Major Monogram mieli prowadzić show. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Major Francis Monogram; * Ross Shor Lynch; * Calum Worthy; * Carl Karl; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Pozostali członkowie zespołu R5 Scenariusz (Kamera pokazuje pewien budynek) Narrator: W Danville, amerykańskim miasteczku dziś odbędzie się muzyczne show... Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno Klipowe Odliczanie... (Kamera pokazuje wnętrze budynku) Dundersztyc (wychodzi wraz z Monogramem na scenę): Wiesz, Monogramie... Monogram: Mam imię, a tym imieniem jest Francis, Dundersztycu. Dundersztyc: Też mam imię, a tym imieniem jest Heinz, Monobrewie. Narrator: Ej, dajcie mi dokończyć przemowę. W Danville, amerykańskim miasteczku dziś odbędzie się muzyczne show... Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Ross Shor Lyncha i Calum Worthy'ego. (Widownia bije brawa, na scenę wchodzi Ross i Calum) Ross: Siema wszystkim! (Widownia bije brawa) Dundersztyc: Chwila, my mieliśmy prowadzić show, a nie wy! Calum: W ostatniej chwili znaleźli nas. My się lepiej znamy na muzyce niż wy. Dundersztyc: Ooch... (rzuca się na niego, a Calum też. Monogram łapie Dundersztyca za nogi, a Ross łapie za nogi Caluma) Ross: Calum, co ci odbiło? Calum: Chciał się ze mną bić, to ja też. (Odrywają ich od walki) Ross: A zatem witamy na Muzyczno Klipowym Odliczaniu! Będziemy prowadzić show gdzie przedstawimy 10 najlepszych piosenek z sezonu pierwszego. Chcesz coś dodać Calum? Calum: Lubię ciastka. Ross: A zatem - klip numer 10. center Ross: Fajna piosenka, no nie? Calum: Tak, ale lepsza jest twoja muza. Ross: A co mam zaśpiewać? (Fragment piosenki "Double Take" wykonanej przez Ross Lyncha) Ross: They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl With game, game, game (Dundersztyc przewraca oczami) And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make ‘em do a double take Make ‘em do a double take Yeah, yeah! (Koniec fragmentu piosenki "Double Take") (Widownia bije brawa, Calum też, Mongram słabo bije, a Dundersztyc wogóle) Calum: A teraz klip nr 9. Monogram: Nie mówi się nr tylko numer. Calum: No fakt, dlatego miałem dwójkę z przyrdy. center Dundersztyc: Nastrojowo trochę smutna. Do kitu piosenka. Kto na nią głosował? Ross: Calum na nią głosował. Ej, gdzie jest Calum? Calum (przychodzi z pełną tacą ciastek, a widownia się śmieje): Pyszne te ciastka. Ross: Stary, daj jedno. (Bierze jedno) Dundersztyc: Też sobie wezmę. (Mongram też bierze jak i Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Mniam. (Carl przechodzi przez scenę i zabiera tacę ciastek bez słowa) Ross: To czas na klip numer 8. center Dundersztyc: Ja tam idę do domu. (Dundersztyc idzie) Monogram: Ufff... poszedł sobie. Calum: To czas na klip numer 6! Ross: Chyba numer 7. Calum: Nie, przecież liczy się 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 6, 8, 9, 10. Mongram (szeptem do Rossa): On jest głupi czy tylko on udaje? Ross: Puszczamy klip numer 7, a ja nauczę Caluma liczyć. center Ross: Zapraszamy na scenę Pepe Pana Dziobaka, dziobaka o którym jest piosenka. (Pepe Pan Dziobak wchodzi przez wejście, którym wchodzili Monogram i Dundersztyc) Pepe: Krrrrrrrr... Ross: Ciekawe czy ja umiem terkotać. Pfffffrrr... Monogram: Khhhhhhh... Calum: Hau hau! Mongram: Khhhhhh... Pepe: Krrrrrr... Ross: Wow, on nawet nie musiał ćwiczyć, ale wykonawcy klipu numer 6 pewnie musieli ćwiczyć. center Calum: Czadowa nuta. Ross: A teraz chwilowa przerwa. (Ekran robi się czarny, minęło pierwsze 10 minut odcinka) Ross: Witamy po przerwie. Jak na razie puściliśmy pięć piosenek. Jako numer 10 piosenka Nie czuję rytmu, numer 9 to Masz urodziny, numer 8 to Królowa minigolfa, numer 7 to Pepe Pan Dziobak, a numer 6 to Boski jestem, a teraz puszczamy klip numer 5. center Calum: Niezły koncert dali. Ross: Raz dali mi nawet autograf. A tak po za tym ja też mam zespół. Chłopaki, chodźcie! (Przychodzą członkowie zespołu Rossa - Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, a widownia bije brawa) Rocky: Czy ja wyglądam ci na chłopaka? Ross: Yyym... czas na klip numer 4. center Monogram: No cóż, zostały nam 2 piosenki i pokażemy główny klip. Nie powiemy wam co to za piosenka, to tajemnica. Ross: Nie prowadzisz programu, więc nie prowadź go. Tym to zajmuję się ja z Calum'em. Calum: Właśnie koleś, my prowadzimy program, więc nie kradnij naszej roli. Pepe: Krrrrr... (Pepe idzie) Ross: No cóż, Pepe poszedł. Riker: Ej, a może coś zagrajmy. Ross: Nie, jesteśmy zajęci prowadzniem programu. Nie ma czasu na granie naszych piosenek. A własnie - teraz czas na klip numer 3 center Ellington: My musimy iść, mamy wywiad. Ross: Bez mnie? Rydel: Tak, bo ty prowadzisz to klipowe odliczanie. Ross: Aha, to spoko. Nara. Calum: A my puszczamy klip nu... (Nagle na Rossa, Caluma i Monograma spada sieć) Ross: Ej, co jest? Dundersztyc (wchodzi na scenę): To jest. (Naciska przycisk i wszyscy na widowni zostają przywiązani do foteli) Calum: Co tu się dzieje? Dundersztyc: To ja wkońcu poprowadzę program i nic mi nie przeszkodzi. Odebraliście mi program... Monogram: Chyba nam... Dundersztyc: Nie, mi. Miałem w zamiarze zrobić to samo z tobą. A teraz klip numer 2! center Dundersztyc: No cóż, dokończenie prowadzenia programu to nie mój jedyny cel... Wprowadzić go! (Jacyś ludzie wprowadzają wielką antenę) Dundersztyc: A oto mój hipnotyzator! Każdy zostanie nim zahipnotyzowany i będzie słuchać moich rozkazów, wystarczy, że wcisnę ten przycisk. (Wciska przycisk, a antena rozprowadza fale radiowe, Ross, Calum i Monogram zamykają oczy) Dundersztyc: Hahahahahaha! Będziecie robić co tylko wam rozkażę! (Nagle Pepe wpada na scenę) Pepe: Krrrrrr... Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak... Co tu robisz? Pepe: Krrr... Mongram: Agencie P, nie patrz się na antenę! (Pepe rzuca się na Dundersztyca, i jest blisko uderzenia go, ale nagle tłum wyrywa liny i podchodzi do Dundersztyca) Tłum: Zrobimy, co pan nasz chce, zrobimy co pan nasz chce... Dundersztyc: Hmmmm... zająć się nim! (Tłum podchodzi do Pepe, a Pepe odchodzi, nagle zostaje przez nich otoczony i jest blisko ekranu) Monogram: No to klapa! (Pepe włącza ekran) Monogram: A oto klip numer 1! Piosenka Gitchee Gitchee Goo! Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć. center (Dundersztyc siedzi w sieci) Calum: No cóż, to już jest koniec programu. A niedługo kolejne klipowe odliczanie, ale raczej ja i Ross nie będziemy go prowadzić. Ross: Nara! Mongram: Dundersztyc, chcesz coś powiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Wyjdę z tej siatki kiedyś. Mongram: Nie sądze Dunderżydzie. Hahahahahahaha... Pepe: Krrrrrrrr... (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: Miejsce 10 - Nie czuję rytmu, Miejsce 9 - Masz urodziny, Miejsce 8 - Królowa mini golfa, Miejsce 7 - Pepe Pan Dziobak, Miejsce 6 - Boski jestem, Miejsce 5 - Gotuj się na Bettys, Miesjce 4 - Zaskoczę panią profesor, Miejsce 3 - Jesteś skończony, Miejsce 2 - Wiewióry w gaciach, Miejsce 1 - Gitchee Gitchee Goo. KONIEC Piosenki W odliczaniu #Gitchee Gitchee Goo #Wiewióry w gaciach #Jesteś skończony #Zaskoczę panią profesor #Gotuj się na Bettys #Boski jestem #Pepe Pan Dziobak #Królowa mini golfa #Masz urodziny #Nie czuję rytmu Dodatkowe piosenki *Double take Inne informacje *Po raz pierwszy w odcinkach Seboliii występują prawdziwe postacie; *Jest to pierwsze muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie Seboliii; *Po raz pierwszy pojawia się piosenka użyta w innym serialu Kategoria:Odcinki